Druga strona medalu
by Cintre
Summary: [Pre-CC; OC] Każdy medal ma dwie strony, altruizm nie popłaca, a jednostka w starciu z potężną korporacją z góry skazana jest na porażkę. Proste i logiczne. Szkoda tylko, że tak późno zdałam sobie z tego sprawę. [1/3]


_[ μ ] − εγλ 1999, 17 czerwca_

— Ałć! — syknęłam i czym prędzej cofnęłam rękę. _Cholera!_ Znowu zapomniałam o ścierce.

Zaciskając zęby, pobieżnie przyjrzałam się poparzeniu i wsadziłam dłoń pod kran. Kto by pomyślał; takie maleństwo, a piekło jak diabli. Na szczęście zimna woda stopniowo złagodziła ból.

Zza otwartego na oścież okna dochodziły odgłosy wielkomiejskiego gwaru. Pomimo że zbliżała się już dwudziesta trzecia piętnaście, Midgar nadal tętnił życie.

Po zaklejeniu rany plastrem ponownie sięgnęłam w głąb mikrofalówki – tym razem z pomocą grubej, frotowej ścierki. Zapiekanka, którą stamtąd wyciągnęłam, może i nie wyglądała zbyt apetycznie, ale pachniała, o dziwo, całkiem zachęcająco. Minęły tygodnie, odkąd jadłam „prawdziwy", domowy obiad; przy obecnym nawale zajęć, chcąc nie chcąc, musiałam zadowalać się gotowymi posiłkami z hipermarketu. Cóż, z braku laku i kit dobry. Podobno.

Przełożywszy zapiekankę na talerz, zaopatrzyłam się w widelec i ruszyłam ku kanapie. Po drodze zgarnęłam z komody pilota i uruchomiłam telewizor.

Przeżuwając z lekka zimnawe mięso – nie zaszkodziłoby ustawić mikrofalówki na dwie lub trzy minuty dłużej – skakałam po kanałach, dopóki nie natrafiłam na wieczorne wydanie „Wieści ze świata". Temat przewodni: Wutai i działania wojenne. Prychnęłam; bezsensowne marnotrawstwo pieniędzy i ludzkiego życia. Bez większych skrupułów przełączyłam na powtórkę jakiegoś głupkowatego talk show. W tej chwili potrzebowałam odrobiny relaksu, nie kolejnej porcji nerwów i obgryzionych paznokci.

Parę dni temu rozpoczęłam nową pracę. Proces rekrutacyjny obejmował stos podań, plik rekomendacji i niezliczoną ilość rozmów kwalifikacyjnych, ale udało się – posada młodszej laborantki w Departamencie Nauki i Badań w Shin-Ra Inc. wreszcie należała do mnie. Swoją drogą, kroci to oni nie płacili, choć pensja, którą mi zaproponowali, i tak biła na głowę tę, którą otrzymywałam na uniwersytecie. Zresztą, nie przeniosłam się do nich ze względów finansowych; kierowałam się trochę innymi motywami.

Dotychczas obyło się bez poważniejszych incydentów: zero spóźnień, żadnych awarii sprzętu, zaledwie pięć stłuczonych probówek. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, radziłam sobie lepiej, niż przypuszczałam – zapewne dlatego, że zakres moich obowiązków w dużej mierze pokrywał się z tym, co robiłam w laboratorium uniwersyteckim; jedną z niewielu różnic stanowił fakt, że korzystałam z _o niebo_ lepszej aparatury. Ponadto nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłam aż takiej dbałości o dyskrecję, ale nie oszukujmy się – czego innego się spodziewałam? Ochrona własnych interesów i tajemnic biznesowych to sprawa priorytetowa dla każdego szanującego się przedsiębiorstwa. Ci z Shin-Ra Inc. – ze swoimi kartami dostępu, elektronicznymi zamkami i wszechobecnymi patrolami – nie byli w tej kwestii wyjątkiem; i trudno nie rozumieć ich nadzwyczajnej ostrożności, mając na uwadze te wszystkie okropieństwa, którymi się zajmowali.

Zanim się obejrzałam, nabierałam na widelec ostatni kawałek zapiekanki. Ziewnąwszy, odłożyłam pusty talerz na miejsce obok siebie i podciągnęłam kolana pod brodę; nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy przestało burczeć mi w brzuchu. Talk show, który wcześniej włączyłam, okazał się dokładnie tak chaotyczny, na jaki się zapowiadał. W tej chwili na ekranie widniały dwie krzykliwe kobiety, które zawzięcie się o coś kłóciły; szczerze wątpiłam, czy same wiedziały, co je poróżniło. Westchnęłam. _Co ja w ogóle oglądam?_

Wyłączywszy telewizor, zamknęłam okno i zgasiłam światło. Walcząc z ociężałymi powiekami, uznałam, że nadeszła pora położyć się spać. Zbyt zmęczona, by wziąć prysznic, odłożyłam wizytę w łazience na jutrzejszy poranek i z miejsca rzuciłam się na łóżko – czy też raczej na materac, który spełniał jego rolę; padałam z nóg.

Gdy, szukając wygodnej pozycji, przekręciłam się na drugi bok i wsunęłam dłonie pod policzek, mój wzrok przykuły dwa migoczące w ciemnościach punkciki. Wbrew pozorom wcale nie mieszkałam samotnie, a przynajmniej nie w ścisłym tego słowa znaczeniu. W przeciwległym kącie pomieszczenia, w otoczeniu kilku tekturowych pudeł, znajdowała się bowiem masywna, metalowa klatka, a w niej – szczur albinos o imieniu Brutus. Nie był to bynajmniej zwykły gryzoń. Jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobne się to wydawało, rozmiarami dorównywał małemu psu, którego, _notabene_, z łatwością zdołałby zagryźć. Jego czerwone, fluoryzujące ślepia w połączeniu z nienaturalnie przerośniętymi mięśniami nadawały mu wygląd karykaturalnego stwora rodem z komiksu. Albo miniaturowej wersji straszydła dla niegrzecznych dzieci.

Patrząc na niego, ktoś postronny nie dałby rady powstrzymać grymasu obrzydzenia. Jeżeli o mnie chodziło, zdążyłam już przywyknąć.

Odpowiedzialność za stan Brutusa ponosił nikt inny, tylko ja – gnębicielka, która poddała go zmodyfikowanej terapii z wykorzystaniem płynnego Mako: dwudziestosekundowa kąpiel plus trzy iniekcje z minimalnymi dozami, dostosowanymi do wagi osobnika. Teraz pozostawała jedynie obserwacja, dokumentacja i oczekiwanie na rezultaty.

Przygryzłszy górną wargę, zwróciłam się twarzą ku sufitowi. Nienawidziłam się za to, co zrobiłam temu biednemu zwierzęciu – nie wspominając o tych, które zdechły w wyniku zatrucia, gdy ustalałam dawkę śmiertelną – ale nie miałam wyboru. Aby uspokoić sumienie, wmawiałam sobie, że cel uświęca środki. Nie mogłam przecież siedzieć z założonymi rękoma i ot tak przyglądać się, jak zmieniano ludzi w potwory; nie po tym, co stało się z Cyrilem.

Zacisnęłam zęby. _O, nie_. Należało działać.

* * *

_[ μ ] − εγλ 1999, 24 lipca_

_Uf_, westchnęłam w duchu, łapczywie opróżniając kubek; moje suche gardło rozpaczliwie domagało się wody. _Co za ulga_.

Dochodziło południe. Na zewnątrz panował nieznośny skwar. W dni takie jak ten – kiedy toniesz we własnym pocie i z chęcią pozwoliłbyś obedrzeć się ze skóry, byleby tylko zrobiło ci się odrobinę chłodniej – z całego serca dziękowałam bogom za wynalazcę klimatyzacji.

Nie cierpiałam upałów; ilekroć nadchodziły, coraz bardziej umacniałam się w postanowieniu, że w przyszłości osiedlę się w jakimś ustronnym, mroźnym zakątku Północnego Kontynentu. Ze współczuciem myślałam również o mieszkańcach slamsów. Skoro nawet Górny Midgar przypominał rozgrzaną do czerwoności patelnię, warunki pod płytami musiały być nie do wytrzymania; obstawiałam, że niewiele brakowało, ażeby upiec się tam żywcem.

Zaspokoiwszy pragnienie, opuściłam ciasne zaplecze, by wrócić do pracy. Nie protestowałabym przeciwko nieco dłuższej przerwie, ale niestety – w obecnych warunkach mogłam co najwyżej o tym pomarzyć. Kolokwialnie mówiąc, miałam pełne ręce roboty.

W miniony czwartek wraz z drugą laborantką – Utą – otrzymałyśmy polecenie, aby do końca bieżącego miesiąca pobrać krew od wszystkich członków grupy operacyjnej ŻOŁNIERZ, wliczając w to piechurów, który aspirowali do podjęcia Mako-kuracji. _Summa summarum_, na liście osób do przebadania widniało dokładnie trzysta dziewięć nazwisk; jak dotąd uporałyśmy się z blisko siedemdziesięcioma.

Zadania nie ułatwiał fakt, że nasi pacjenci zjawiali się losowo, bez żadnego ustalonego porządku, zależnie od tego, czy przebywali na misji, czy nie. Gdy już raczyli stawić się na wezwanie, jedni zachowywali się uprzejmie, drudzy gburowato, a zdarzali się i tacy, którzy wykazywali uroczo-irytujące skłonności do żartów i flirtowania. Mimo że w większości przypadków ŻOŁNIERZe wywoływali we mnie poczucie niepokoju, skłamałabym, twierdząc, że spotkania z nimi nie stanowiły dość miłej odskoczni od codziennej rutyny, w której główną rolę odgrywały probówki, mikroskopy i analityczna aparatura.

Ukrywszy dłonie w kieszeniach szarawego fartucha, weszłam do sali, gdzie uzbrojona w strzykawkę i podejrzanie zarumieniona Uta wbijała się w ramię jakiegoś czarnowłosego, roześmianego rekruta. W pomieszczeniu znajdował się także inny wojskowy – ŻOŁNIERZ klasy pierwszej, oceniając na podstawie uniformu. Na mój widok natychmiast poderwał się na równe nogi; o ścianę za nim opierał się największy i najdziwniejszy miecz, z jakim kiedykolwiek się zetknęłam.

Z cichym westchnieniem ruszyłam mężczyźnie na spotkanie. _Naukowy eksperyment_, pomyślałam, przyglądając się jego rozświetlonym Mako oczom. _Maszyna do zabijania_. Karmiony kłamliwą propagandą, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że był ofiarą bezdusznej korporacji, dla której nie liczyło się nic poza władzą i zyskiem. Ciekawe, z jakiego powodu wstąpił do armii. Czy zagonili go jak bydło w przymusowym poborze, czy zgłosił się na ochotnika, tak jak Cyril, wierząc, że przyczyni się do budowy lepszego świata?

A może zwyczajnie lubił mordować?

Z trudem powściągnęłam emocje i zepchnęłam na bok osobiste uprzedzenia, zastępując je służbowym profesjonalizmem.

— Przepraszam, że musiał pan czekać — odezwałam się do ŻOŁNIERZa i gestem ręki wskazałam na pobliskie krzesło. — Niech pan spocznie. — Zasiadłszy przed komputerem, uruchomiłam elektroniczny rejestr. — Pańska godność?

Gdy obróciłam ku niemu głowę, okazało się, że wpatrywał się we mnie ze skupieniem, jakby się czymś zdziwił. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem chodziło mu o moje wściekle fioletowe kolczyki i pasiaste rajstopy w kolorach tęczy. Cóż, sposób, w jaki się ubierałam, nie powinien nikogo obchodzić; zgodnie z regulaminem laboratorium, strój pracowników pozostawał ich prywatną sprawą – tak długo, rzecz jasna, jak nosili fartuch i przestrzegali podstawowych zasad higieny, spośród których najistotniejszą stanowiło utrzymywanie krótkich, nieumalowanych paznokci.

— Hewley — usłyszałam w odpowiedzi. — Angeal Hewley, ŻOŁNIERZ pierwszej klasy.

Po załatwieniu niezbędnych formalności przeszłam do działania.

Zaopatrzywszy się w lateksowe rękawiczki i jednorazową strzykawkę, przybliżyłam się do mężczyzny. Słodką woń wody kolońskiej, której używał, psuł lekki odór potu. Na krótką chwilę nieznacznie zmarszczyłam nos; miałam nadzieję, że tego nie zauważył.

— Proszę wyciągnąć lewą rękę — nakazałam. Kiedy zastosował się do polecenia, zawiązałam stazę i zdezynfekowałam okolicę zgięcia stawu łokciowego. — Może trochę zaboleć — ostrzegłam.

Ni stąd, ni zowąd Hewley wygiął wargi w nikłym uśmiechu, jakbym opowiedziała jakiś kiepski dowcip. Fakt – z punktu widzenia ŻOŁNIERZy ukłucie igłą stanowiło chyba najmniej dotkliwą torturę; dzięki doświadczeniom z Brutusem na własne oczy przekonałam się, jak niesamowicie wysoki był ich próg bólu.

Odszukawszy odpowiednią żyłę, spróbowałam się w nią wkłuć. Bezskutecznie. Dwa następne podejścia również zakończyły się fiaskiem.

— Jest tu pani nowa, prawda? — zapytał znienacka Hewley, obserwując moje godne pożałowania starania. Powietrze sprawiało wrażenie tak gęstego, że bez większych problemów dałoby się kroić je nożem; z przeciwległego rogu sali dobiegał rozbawiony głos Uty.

Rozdrażniona i sfrustrowana, obdarzyłam mężczyznę nerwowym uśmiechem.

— Czym się zdradziłam? — Poprawiwszy opaskę uciskową, ponownie wymacałam żyłę. — Roztrzęsionymi rękoma? Przerażeniem na twarzy? — _Czy kompletnym brakiem kompetencji?_, dodałam w myślach.

Zanim zdążył zareagować, cudownym sposobem – i zupełnie przypadkowo – zdołałam wbić się we właściwe miejsce. W niemym wyrazie wdzięczności wzniosłam oczy ku niebu i zdjęłam stazę, podczas gdy wnętrze strzykawki wypełniała gęsta, bordowa ciecz. Hewley natomiast z uwagą studiował mój identyfikator. Bez dwóch zdań zamierzał zapamiętać, jak się nazywałam, aby wnieść skargę na „niewykwalifikowaną laborantkę, która nie umiała poradzić sobie ze zwykłym pobraniem krwi". _Hm. Proszę bardzo_.

Ostrożnie wyciągnęłam igłę; z niewielkiej ranki pociekła ciemnoczerwona strużka.

— I po wszystkim — oznajmiłam, podając mężczyźnie kawałek jałowej gazy. Następnie odwróciłam się i sięgnęłam po marker, by opisać strzykawkę jego numerem ewidencyjnym. Przez moment żadne z nas nie odezwało się ani słowem.

Milczenie przerwał Hewley:

— Być może uzna pani to pytanie za niedorzeczne, ale czy łączyło coś panią z Cyrilem Mortonem?

Na początku zastygłam w bezruchu, zupełnie zbita z tropu. Przełknąwszy ślinę, przyprowadziłam się do porządku.

— Cyril był moim bratem — potwierdziłam, odkładając próbkę do statywu.

— Proszę więc przyjąć moje późne, ale szczere kondolencje.

_Nie wysilaj się; ciebie też czeka podobny los_.

— Dziękuję — odparłam, zwróciwszy się do niego twarzą. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy dodałam: — Cóż, jest pan już wolny.

Hewley podniósł się z krzesła.

— Cieszę się, że panią poznałem, panno Morton. — Kiedy podał mi dłoń, pospiesznie ściągnęłam rękawiczkę i odwzajemniłam gest; jak na kogoś, kto całe życie machał mieczem, miał zadziwiająco gładką skórę. — I życzę powodzenia w nowej pracy.

— Z pewnością się przyda.

_O, tak_. Chcąc pomyślnie zrealizować swój plan, potrzebowałam mnóstwo szczęścia.

I tyle samo – jeśli nie więcej – cierpliwości.

* * *

_[ μ ] − εγλ 1999, 28 lipca_

— Przytrzymać windę! — zawołałam, pędząc przed siebie co sił w nogach; serce waliło mi jak młotem, w piersi brakowało tchu. Ludzie w popłochu usuwali się na bok, obsypując mnie gradem dezaprobujących spojrzeń.

W pewnym momencie wełniana, kolorowa torebka, której pasek ściskałam w dłoni, z impetem uderzyła w jakąś kobietę.

— Przepraszam! — rzuciłam, obracając się w biegu; wokół moich kolan zawirowała wzorzysta, plisowana spódnica – pierwsza rzecz, na którą natknęłam się dziś rano po otworzeniu szafy.

Z ulgą dostrzegłam, że czyjaś ręka wspaniałomyślnie powstrzymała drzwi windy przed zasunięciem się. W ostatniej chwili zwolniłam kroku i wpadłam do środka – zziajana, rozczochrana i nieumalowana. Na domiar złego poślizgnęłam się i straciłam równowagę; gdyby nie ktoś z iście kocim refleksem, z hukiem wylądowałabym na posadzce.

— Dziękuję — wysapałam, zgięta w pół, próbując złapać oddech. Podniósłszy wzrok, zorientowałam się, że pomógł mi ten sam ŻOŁNIERZ, który przed kilkoma dniami zaskoczył mnie pytaniem o Cyrila; Hewley, o ile dobrze pamiętałam.

Bez słowa uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową na znak, że usłyszał. Z ukłuciem zazdrości zauważyłam, że jego palce zaciskały się na plastikowym kubku, z którego wydobywał się aromatyczny zapach kawy. Poza Hewleyem w windzie przebywał również pracownik obsługi z przyrządami do sprzątania oraz wysoki mężczyzna w granatowym garniturze, pogrążony w lekturze gazety.

Wcisnąwszy odpowiedni przycisk, z westchnieniem oparłam się o barierkę. W innych okolicznościach podziwiałabym imponujący widok, który rozciągał się za przeszkloną ścianą, ale teraz byłam w stanie myśleć jedynie o tym, że minęła już godzina, odkąd powinnam pojawić się w laboratorium. _Przeklęty budzik!_

Te parę minionych tygodni, które przepracowałam w Departamencie Nauki i Badań w Shin-Ra Inc., określiłabym jako spokojne (przynajmniej do tej pory). Odgrywając rolę wzorowej laborantki, skrupulatnie trzymałam się swoich obowiązków: pobierałam i badałam niektóre próbki, przygotowywałam preparaty, pilnowałam kalibracji aparatury; zdarzało mi się też pełnić funkcję posłańca, archiwistki, a nawet sekretarki.

W porównaniu z wyżej sytuowanymi naukowcami zajmowałam się raczej nudnymi, prozaicznymi czynnościami, w myśl zasady: „Przynieś, wynieś, pozamiataj". Z wiadomych względów (krótki staż pracy, brak należytego doświadczenia) trzymano mnie z daleka od jakichkolwiek ważnych projektów. I tak oto większość czasu spędzałam na piętrze sześćdziesiątym siódmym; kondygnację wyżej urzędował Hojo, ale tam dostęp mieli tylko nieliczni, godni zaufania wybrańcy, do których ja, niestety, się nie zaliczałam.

Winda stanęła. Odczekawszy, aż drzwi się rozsuną, sprzątacz wyszedł na korytarz, ciągnąc za sobą wózek z różnorakimi miotłami i wiadrami. W ślad za nim zniknął elegancki mężczyzna w garniturze. Po chwili winda ponownie pięła się w górę.

Tłumiąc potężne ziewnięcie, sięgnęłam do torebki, aby wyciągnąć z niej kartę dostępu do laboratorium.

— Ciężka noc? — Na dźwięk głosu Hewleya podskoczyłam jak oparzona. Spojrzawszy na niego, odkryłam, że przyglądał mi się z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem; zza jego pleców wystawała rękojeść znajomego, ogromnego miecza.

— Miewałam lepsze — przyznałam ponuro, wzruszając ramionami. Zakrywszy usta dłonią, ziewnęłam po raz kolejny. — Przepraszam, nie mogę nad tym zapanować — wymamrotałam z zażenowaniem. — Wie pan, jak to jest. Siedziałam wczoraj do późna, zaspałam i właśnie spóźniam się do pracy. I nawet kawy jeszcze nie wypiłam... Doprawdy, trudno o wspanialszy początek dnia — kontynuowałam z rozgoryczeniem, zanim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język. — Przepraszam — powtórzyłam, gdy dotarło do mnie, jak poufale się zachowywałam. — Nie powinnam nudzić pana swoimi problemami. Bez odpowiedniej ilości snu staję się dziwnie gadatliwa.

Hewley znów się uśmiechnął, jakby doskonale rozumiał, o co mi chodziło; miał całkiem miły uśmiech, taki z rodzaju tych, które odruchowo chce się odwzajemnić.

Nagle, zerknąwszy na kubek, który trzymał w dłoniach, ŻOŁNIERZ wyciągnął go w moją stronę.

— Proszę, pani przyda się bardziej, niż mnie. — Kiedy zauważył, że się zawahałam, dodał pospiesznie: — Niech się pani nie martwi, nie wypiłem nawet kropli.

Zaśmiawszy się cicho, z wdzięcznością przyjęłam podarunek. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że potrzebowałam kofeiny, i to w trybie _pilnym_.

— Nie sądziłam, że ŻOŁNIERZe pijają kawę. Czyżby Mako nie było wystarczająco silnym środkiem pobudzającym?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, pociągnęłam duży łyk... którego o mały włos nie wyplułam wprost na przód swojej bluzki.

Hewley nie dał rady ukryć rozbawienia, choć wyraźnie się starał. Aby być całkiem szczerym, wcale mu się nie dziwiłam; grymas na mojej twarzy musiał wyglądać przekomicznie.

— Chyba wypadało panią ostrzec, że nie używam cukru, prawda?

— No, cóż, nie zaszkodziłoby — potwierdziłam, spoglądając na niego znacząco — ale tym razem panu wybaczę. Ponoć darowanemu chocobo do dzioba się nie zagląda. — Pomimo gorzkiego posmaku w ustach przyjemne ciepło w żołądku nieznacznie poprawiło mi humor. — _À propos_, ile jestem panu winna?

— Nic, oczywiście. Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. — Na liczniku pięter pojawiła się liczba czterdzieści dziewięć; automatyczne drzwi windy zaczęły się otwierać.

Hewley skinął głową.

— Miłego dnia, panno Morton — pożegnał się. I tyle go widziałam.

— Tak, zapowiada się niezmiernie miły dzień — mruknęłam pod nosem, podczas gdy do windy napływała fala nowych pasażerów.

_Pomarzyć zawsze można_.

* * *

_[ μ ] − εγλ 1999, 30 lipca_

— Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie, kochanie — oświadczył Gordon, wypuściwszy z ust kłąb ciemnoszarego dymu. Oparty o futrynę, z uwagą monitorował, jak krzątam się po swojej ciasnej, ślepej kuchni, przygotowując nam obiad; dokładnie tak, jak na stereotypowego mężczyznę przystało. — Jeden fałszywy krok i bach! — uderzył dłonią w udo — lądujesz na dnie jeziora, uwięziona w oślizgłych wodorostach.

Przewróciłam oczami. _Cóż za obrazowa metafora_. Ale czego innego spodziewać się po zapalczywym dziennikarzu?

— Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem, mądralo — zakpiłam, dla świętego spokoju ignorując to, jak się do mnie zwrócił. Po pobieżnym przemieszaniu sosu zdjęłam z suszarki dwa czyste talerze i zabrałam się do odcedzania makaronu.

Tymczasem Gordon zaciągnął się po raz ostatni i sięgnął po popielniczkę, żeby zgasić papierosa. W powietrzu unosił się zapach tytoniu i pomidorów.

— Właśnie ci mówię. Bo odnoszę wrażenie, że nie do końca zdajesz sobie sprawę, w jak głębokie bagno wdeptujesz. — Gdy zerknęłam na niego ponad ramieniem, okazało się, że przypatrywał mi się z dziwacznie poważną miną. — Na pewno chcesz się w to pakować? Jeżeli cię złapią, w najlepszym wypadku nie wyjdziesz z więzienia do końca swoich dni. O najgorszym wolę nawet nie myśleć.

— Nie boję się ich i nie zamierzam zmieniać zdania, więc oszczędź sobie płuc — oznajmiłam, nie kryjąc irytacji. Od pół godziny w kółko maglowaliśmy ten sam temat; powoli zaczynałam żałować, że wtajemniczyłam Gordona w swoje plany. — Zamiast mnie straszyć, zastanów się, czy nie za pochopnie zgodziłeś się mi pomóc. Nadal możesz się wycofać. Później nie będzie już odwrotu.

— Żartujesz?! — oburzył się. — Za nic w świecie nie zmarnuję takiej szansy! — Na dźwięk jego rozentuzjazmowanego głosu wzdrygnęłam się i omal nie oblałam sosem, którym polewałam makaron. — O ile to wszystko wypali, zdobędę materiał na artykuł mojego życia. Afera z zanieczyszczoną materią? Nowy skandal z udziałem Dona Corneo? W porównaniu z tym, co zamierzasz wykazać, historie, o których dotąd pisałem, to zaledwie tanie opowiastki. Jedyne, co mi się nie podoba, to fakt, że narażasz się na niebezpieczeństwo. Martwię się o ciebie.

Aby zapobiec zbędnym kłopotom, udałam, że nie dostrzegłam tego krępującego sposobu, w jaki Gordon na mnie spojrzał.

— Zupełnie niepotrzebnie — odparłam zdawkowo. — Umiem o siebie zadbać, zaufaj mi. — Nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, wcisnęłam mu do rąk wypełniony jedzeniem talerz. — A teraz pozwól, że przerwiemy tę uroczą pogawędkę i wreszcie się posilimy. Zaraz umrę z głodu. Aha, i póki pamiętam — dodałam, celując w niego palcem — następnym razem _ty_ gotujesz.

Niestety: żywiołowy Gordon nie zaliczał się do osób, które łatwo milkną.

— Nie uważasz, że przydałoby nam się jakieś wsparcie „od wewnątrz"? — odezwał się, usadowiwszy się na kanapie, podczas gdy ja zajęłam rozklekotany fotel naprzeciwko. — Kiedy wkracza się pomiędzy nieprzyjaciół, warto mieć wśród nich sojusznika, najlepiej kogoś z górnej półki, kto posiada dostęp do ściśle tajnych informacji. Dodatkowe wtyki nigdy nie zaszkodzą. Jak sądzisz, dałabyś radę przeciągnąć któregoś z tych dziwolągów na naszą stronę?

— To _ludzie_, Gordon — poprawiłam z naciskiem — ofiary okrutnych eksperymentów, a nie żadne dziwolągi.

— Co do ofiar: racja — przyznał, przełknąwszy porcję makaronu — ale nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu. Czy taki ktoś jak oni zasługuje jeszcze na miano człowieka? — kontynuował, wymachując widelcem. — Przecież – zgodnie z tym, co mi powiedziałaś – Mako wywołuje w ich organizmach szereg nieodwracalnych zmian, jakichś dziwnych „udoskonaleń", które czynią z nich idealnych wojowników i zabójców. Sama stwierdziłaś, że z taką wydolnością, jaką posiadają, bliżej im do potworów, niż ludzi. Czy może źle cię zrozumiałem?

Postawiwszy talerz na oparciu fotela, ze znużeniem przyłożyłam dłoń do czoła.

— Błagam, Gordon, przesuńmy tę dyskusję na kiedy indziej — poprosiłam. — Jestem teraz zbyt zmęczona, by wdawać się z tobą w kłótnię z łapaniem za słówka. Obiecuję, że rozważę twój pomysł i rozejrzę się za kimś godnym zaufania — prawdę mówiąc, miałam już kogoś na oku — ale na razie porzućmy ten temat i zajmijmy się obiadem, w porządku?

O dziwo, Gordon usłuchał, choć sprawiał wrażenie trochę urażonego.

Przez dłuższy moment jedliśmy we względnej ciszy. Od czasu do czasu rozlegał się cichy brzęk sztućców, w klatce Brutusa szeleściły trociny. Zegar wskazywał, że nadchodziła pora na wieczorne wiadomości; z chęcią włączyłabym telewizor, ale nie działał, odkąd w zeszłym tygodniu coś w nim strzeliło.

Chwilami moje spojrzenie odruchowo lądowało na Gordonie. Wciąż nie potrafiłam przyzwyczaić się do tej niewielkiej bródki, którą ostatnio zapuścił; nie należał do mężczyzn, którym pasował tego typu zarost.

— Powinieneś się ogolić — zagadnęłam.

Gordon uniósł brew, wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

— A co, nie podobam ci się? — zapytał, łapiąc się za podbródek. — Wydawało mi się, że lubisz „zarośniętych" facetów. Bo czy to przypadkiem nie ty reprezentujesz pogląd, że, cytuję, „odrobina szczeciny uatrakcyjnia pocałunek"? Chyba nie wyprzesz się własnej opinii, którą tak dumnie i stanowczo wygłosiłaś na imprezie urodzinowej u Chelsea, co?

Przygryzłszy dolną wargę, z trudem powściągnęłam uśmiech. Zdecydowanie za dużo wtedy wypiłam.

— Nigdy nie przestaniesz mi tego wypominać, prawda? — mruknęłam i wstałam z fotela, żeby odnieść do kuchni pusty talerz.

— Ja nie wypominam, a _przypominam_ — sprostował Gordon, ruszając w ślad za mną. — Co więcej, z przyjemnością wspomogę cię w przetestowaniu twojej teorii, gdy tylko wyrazisz takie życzenie. Co ty na to?

Bezceremonialnie pacnęłam go w ucho.

— Osioł — skwitowałam.

Skrzywił się.

— Tak właśnie myślałem.

* * *

_[ μ ] − εγλ 1999, 14 sierpnia_

Zanim się zorientowałam, ściemniło się i nastał wieczór; na ulicach Górnego Midgaru zapłonęły rzędy latarni.

Odsunąwszy się od okna, z przeciągłym westchnieniem opadłam na krzesło i zwróciłam się twarzą ku sufitowi zaplecza. Wyczerpana i ogólnie zniechęcona, przymknęłam ociężałe powieki, starając się nie zważać na ten irytujący, urywany pisk, który wydobywał się z rozmigotanej jarzeniówki. _Na Odyna, co za dzień._

Po minucie lub dwóch podniosłam się na nogi i podeszłam do swojej szafki. Gdy zdjęłam fartuch i umieściłam go na wieszaku, mimochodem zerknęłam na nieduże, blaszane pudełko, które od przeszło tygodnia spoczywało na górnej półce; na myśl o tym, co znajdowało się w środku niego, poczułam w ustach napływ świeżej śliny.

Na krótki moment zastygłam w bezruchu, na nowo rozważając pomysł, który wpadł mi do głowy parę dni temu. Z reguły – o ile sytuacja tego nie wymagała – wystrzegałam się pomocy pośredników (mój ociec do znudzenia powtarzał, że kiedy umie się liczyć, najlepiej liczyć na samego siebie), ale wyglądało na to, że tym razem nie istniało lepsze rozwiązanie. Ostatecznie więc wepchnęłam owo pudełko do torby, torbę zarzuciłam na ramię i zatrzasnęłam szafkę.

Odbębniwszy rutynowy obchód, opuściłam laboratorium i skierowałam kroki ku windzie, aby zjechać do lobby. Zbliżała się dwudziesta pierwsza piętnaście. Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, pracę kończyłam o siedemnastej, praktycznie – do domu wracałam dopiero wtedy, gdy uporałam się ze wszystkimi planowymi czynnościami. Dzisiejsze nadgodziny zawdzięczałam niespodziewanym problemom z kalibracją aparatury biochemicznej; na domiar złego musiałam rozwiązać je w pojedynkę, ponieważ panowie technicy zajmowali się akurat czymś ważniejszym, a Uta wyrwała się trochę wcześniej, spiesząc się do chorego synka (za co, rzecz jasna, nie mogłam mieć do niej pretensji... cóż, przynajmniej nie jawnie).

Wkrótce wysiadłam z windy i znalazłam się w obszernym, dwukondygnacyjnym holu z dwoma ciągami schodów; pomimo dość późnej pory nadal roiło się tu od różnorakich indywiduów, głównie piechurów, którzy dźwigali na sobie niewiarygodne ilości żelastwa. Minąwszy kilku z nich, pomaszerowałam w dół, w stronę recepcji. Zza biurowego kontuaru uśmiechnęła się do mnie drobna brunetka w eleganckim kostiumie – Regina. Po krótkim przywitaniu, bez zbędnych ceregieli, przeszłam do sedna sprawy:

— Potrzebuję przysługi — oznajmiłam, rzucając Reginie błagalne spojrzenie. — Mianowicie, czy zgodziłabyś się przekazać to — pokazałam jej srebrzyste pudełko, które wyciągnęłam ze swojej pracowniczej szafki — ŻOŁNIERZowi klasy pierwszej o nazwisku Hewley, kiedy zgłosi się do kwatery? Czyham na niego już od prawie dwóch tygodni, ale zdaje się, że zastanie go podchodzi pod kryteria cudu. Przyrzekam, że jakoś ci się odwdzięczę.

Znienacka Regina zmarszczyła czoło i przechyliła się na bok, jakby zauważyła coś za moimi plecami. Sekundę później wygięła wargi w łagodnym uśmiechu.

— Pamiętaj: nigdy nie wątp w cuda — stwierdziła żartobliwie.

Zdezorientowana, obróciłam głowę; musiałabym być ślepa, aby nie dostrzec tej wysokiej, muskularnej postaci, na której plecach chybotał się znajomy miecz. Rzeczywiście dopisało mi niesamowite szczęście – przed chwilą do budynku wkroczył nikt inny, tylko Angeal Hewley we własnej osobie. Towarzyszył mu jakiś inny ŻOŁNIERZ z kruczoczarnymi, nastroszonymi włosami, trochę niższy i mniej umięśniony.

Z powrotem zwróciłam się twarzą ku recepcjonistce.

— Nie mylmy cudów ze zbiegami okoliczności, Regino — zripostowałam. — Tak czy siak, dzięki i do zobaczenia jutro. — Nie czekając, aż Regina zareaguje, rozpoczęłam pościg za ŻOŁNIERZami. — Panie Hewley!

Obaj popatrzyli do tyłu i zatrzymali się. Smuklejszy chłopak, nie kryjąc zdziwienia, momentalnie uniósł brwi, po czym z wymownym uśmieszkiem zerknął na swojego towarzysza i szepnął mu coś, czego nie dosłyszałam. W odpowiedzi otrzymał solidny cios w ramię.

— Ani słowa więcej i spływaj stąd. Widzimy się na górze — odprawił go cicho Hewley, zanim skupił uwagę na mnie:

— Panna Morton. W czym mogę pomóc?

Z bliska Hewley nie prezentował się zbyt dobrze. Delikatnie mówiąc, sprawiał wrażenie zmęczonego; pod jego oczami widniały upiorne cienie, przetłuszczone włosy sugerowały, że od dość dawna nie miał dostępu do łazienki czy też bieżącej wody. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że dopiero co powrócił z kolejnej misji na drugim końcu świata.

Założyłabym się, że ostatnie, czego w tym momencie chciał, to grzecznościowa pogawędka z kimś, kogo ledwie znał. Skoro jednak tak trudno było się z nim spotkać, nie należało marnować żadnej okazji.

— Poluję na pana już przeszło tydzień, panie Hewley. Nie przypuszczałam, że ŻOŁNIERZe są aż tak nieuchwytni — poskarżyłam się z udawanym oburzeniem. — W każdym razie cieszę się, że w końcu pana dorwałam. Bo wie pan, nadal nie podziękowałam panu za tamtą kawę, kojarzy pan, tę, którą dał mi pan kiedyś w windzie. — Po tym chaotycznym oświadczeniu wręczyłam Hewleyowi blaszane pudełko, którego o mało co nie zostawiłam recepcjonistce. — Proszę przyjąć ten drobny prezent jako wyraz mojej dozgonnej wdzięczności. Niech mi pan wierzy, to najlepsze czekoladki na całej planecie; istne niebo w gębie! — paplałam bez namysłu, z trudem ukrywając zdenerwowanie. — Do Midgaru importują je aż z Costa del Sol!

Słuchając mnie, mężczyzna wydawał się dokumentnie zszokowany, jakby zupełnie nie rozumiał, o co chodziło. Dopiero po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową.

— Niepotrzebnie się pani fatygowała. To był tylko kubek kawy.

— „Tylko kubek kawy"?! — oburzyłam się, mimo że tak właściwie całkowicie się z nim zgadzałam; odrobinę koloryzowałam, żeby zdobyć punkt zaczepienia. — Bez porannej dawki kofeiny przemieniam się w żywego trupa, więc tamta kawa, _de facto_, uratowała mi wówczas życie... choć trzeba przyznać, że – bez urazy – była ohydna. Nie mam pojęcia, jak coś takiego przechodzi panu przez gardło. Wypadałoby pana oświecić, i to jak najprędzej, jak powinna smakować prawdziwa kawa... O! — Pstryknęłam palcami, jakbym znienacka coś sobie uświadomiła; w rzeczywistości zmierzałam do tego od samego początku. — Słyszałam, że w sektorze drugim otworzono nową kawiarnię. Podobno serwują tam świetne espresso. Co by pan powie-...?

Hewley nie pozwolił mi dokończyć:

— To był tylko kubek kawy — powtórzył; w ułamek sekundy stał się nienaturalnie oficjalny i spięty. — Nie warto się tym przejmować. Szkoda pani czasu. Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc i nie oczekuję od pani żadnego rewanżu. — Oddał mi czekoladki. — Teraz jednak, jeśli pani wybaczy, muszę już iść — oznajmił szorstko. Nawet się nie uśmiechnął. — Dobrej nocy.

Oniemiała i zastygła w bezruchu, odprowadziłam ŻOŁNIERZa wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknął mi z oczu. Następnie, marszcząc czoło, popatrzyłam na srebrzyste pudełko, które trzymałam w dłoniach. _Hm. Czyżbym właśnie dostała kosza?_

Długo zastanawiałam się nad tym wsparciem „od wewnątrz", o którym rozmawiałam z Gordonem. Gdy poruszyliśmy ten temat, od razu pomyślałam o Hewleyu. Bez wątpienia przydałby nam się taki ktoś jak on: poważany ŻOŁNIERZ klasy pierwszej, całkiem miły, inteligentny, dawny przyjaciel Cyrila. Ponadto miałam już pretekst – słaby, ale zawsze – żeby nawiązać z nim bliższą znajomość; wydawał się kimś, komu można by zaufać.

Z westchnieniem zapakowałam czekoladki do torby i odwróciłam się do wyjścia, nieco rozczarowana i urażona. Cóż, skoro pan Hewley nie wykazywał najmniejszej chęci współpracy, musiałam poszukać innego „wtyku".

* * *

_[ μ ] − εγλ 1999, 21 sierpnia_

Mimo że nie nadeszła jeszcze pora lunchu, w pracowniczej kantynie na sześćdziesiątym pierwszym piętrze panował zadziwiająco duży tłok. Chcąc nie chcąc, z nietęgą miną ruszyłam ku ogonowi długiej kolejki, która ustawiła się przed bufetem. Za namową Uty wymknęłam się z laboratorium, żeby coś przekąsić. Z mojego brzucha raz po raz wydobywało się donośne, wstydliwe burczenie; miałam _ogromną_ nadzieję, że zagłuszał je szum pobliskich rozmów.

Po paru minutach oczekiwania dotarłam do kasy, gdzie zakupiłam porcję pożywnej, warzywnej sałatki. Mrużąc oczy, zlustrowałam salę w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca. Chwilę później dopchałam się do pustego stolika pod oknem. Poprawiwszy żółtą, bawełnianą sukienkę do kostek, którą dziś założyłam, opadłam na jedno z krzesełek, podczas gdy na sąsiednim umieściłam swoją torebkę. Obok plastikowej miski z sałatką, którą postawiłam na blacie, rozłożyłam kilka czarno-białych kserokopii, odbitych wczoraj w zakładowej bibliotece.

„_Gaja jako żywy organizm; studium nad _psyche_ planety"_. Wsunąwszy za ucho niesforny kosmyk jasnych włosów, który wyślizgnął się z mojego dobieranego warkocza, zabrałam się zarówno do jedzenia, jak i do czytania artykułu.

Ostatnimi czasy znalazłam sobie nowe, nieco żmudne, ale za to całkiem interesujące zajęcie, któremu poświęcałam większość przerw w pracy, a mianowicie – przeczesywanie biblioteki na sześćdziesiątym drugim piętrze. Z reguły gościłam w wąskiej alejce z prasą naukową, poszukując wszelkich wzmianek i publikacji na temat Mako, żeby jak najdokładniej poznać naturę tej substancji.

W trakcie swoich bibliotecznych eskapad nie gardziłam również innymi wartymi uwagi zagadnieniami. Wczoraj, na przykład, natknęłam się na niezmiernie ciekawy artykuł sprzed ponad dwudziestu lat, autorstwa niejakiego profesora o nazwisku Grimoire Valentine. O ile było mi wiadomo, teoria przedstawiona w tej rozprawie – jakoby planeta Gaja, niczym żywe stworzenie, posiadała mechanizmy obronne w postaci Chaosu i Omegi, aktywowane w sytuacjach skrajnego zagrożenia – nigdy nie została udowodniona. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że uważałam ją za ogromnie intrygującą.

Pogrążona w lekturze, bezwiednie pochłonęłam całą sałatkę – łącznie z podejrzanie sflaczałymi kawałkami pomidorów, których pierwotnie nie zamierzałam tykać. Uderzywszy widelcem w dno pustej miski, zerknęłam na zegarek, dzięki czemu zorientowałam się, że nadeszła pora wrócić do pracy; w laboratorium wciąż czekał szereg analiz do przeprowadzenia.

Niespodziewanie padł na mnie czyjś cień.

— Pozwoli pani, że się przyłączę?

Gdy uniosłam głowę, moim oczom ukazała się wysoka sylwetka Angeala Hewleya; nie słyszałam, jak się przybliżył, zapewne przez wzgląd na wszechobecny hałas.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Oczywiście — zgodziłam się uprzejmie, choć nadal pamiętałam, jak oschle mnie ostatnio potraktował. Mimo to nie chowałam do niego urazy. Fakt, było mi przykro, ale nie mogłam przecież dąsać się na kogoś, komu tak bezwstydnie się wówczas narzuciłam; żałowałam, że nie rozegrałam tego inaczej. — I tak już wychodzę.

Podniósłszy się, pozbierałam kserokopie artykułu profesora Valentine.

Hewley odchrząknął.

— Niech pani chwilę poczeka.

— O co chodzi? — spytałam z roztargnieniem, zajęta upychaniem kartek w mojej torebce.

— Chciałem panią przeprosić. — Momentalnie zamieniłam się w słuch, patrząc na ŻOŁNIERZa z pytająco uniesionymi brwiami. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że w jego zwykłym wyglądzie brakowało dwóch istotnych elementów: olbrzymiego miecza i naramienników; nawiasem mówiąc, ten facet miał _piekielnie_ imponujące mięśnie ramion. — W zeszłym tygodniu zachowałem się karygodnie. Jedyne, co mam na swoje usprawiedliwienie, to potworne zmęczenie. Nie myślałem trzeźwo. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak mo-...

— Nie, nie, nie — przerwałam mu, machnąwszy ręką — to ja pana przepraszam. Nie powinnam być wtedy taka nachalna — stwierdziłam, kręcąc głową nad własnym nietaktem. — Kto jak kto, ale ja akurat świetnie rozumiem, co to paskudny humor w połączeniu ze zmęczeniem. Nie widział mnie pan jeszcze w akcji po nieprzespanej nocy. Gryzę wówczas mocniej, niż... niż te wściekłe osy z Gongagi, o których mówili dziś rano w radiu.

Hewley zaśmiał się cicho w reakcji na to „poetyckie" porównanie. _Skąd ja je w ogóle wytrzasnęłam?_

— Tak czy siak, uznajmy, że jesteśmy kwita. Zgoda? — Z uśmiechem wyciągnęłam rękę; mężczyzna uścisnął ją, ściągnąwszy skórzaną rękawiczkę. Jego jedna dłoń z powodzeniem przykryłaby obie moje.

— Zgoda.

Chwyciwszy swoją wełnianą torebkę, zabrałam ze stolika pustą miskę, aby wyrzucić ją do najbliższego kosza.

— No, to... do widzenia. — Zanim się odwróciłam, zawahałam się, przygryzając górną wargę.

Ciągle potrzebowaliśmy „wtyku".

— Wie pan — odezwałam się niepewnie — co prawda czekoladki już zjadłam, ale moja propozycja wspólnego wyjścia na kawę jest nadal aktualna... — teatralnie przewróciłam oczami — o ile, rzecz jasna, zniesie pan towarzystwo takiej nachalnej gaduły jak ja.

Hewley z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po karku; albo mi się wydawało, albo nieznacznie się zaczerwienił.

— Pani oferta brzmi bardzo zachęcająco, panno Morton, ale obawiam się, że nie znajdę na tyle czasu, aby ją przyjąć. Jak zdążyła już pani zauważyć, rzadko przebywam w Midgarze. Gdy tylko wracam z jednej misji, zaraz wysyłają mnie na następną. Za kilka godzin, na przykład, wylatuję do Junonu.

— Junon, hę? — powtórzyłam, z trudem ukrywając rozczarowanie. — No, cóż, trudno. Być może nadejdzie kiedyś ten szczęśliwy dzień, w którym uda się panu wcisnąć mnie do swojego napiętego grafiku — zażartowałam, mimowolnie zastanawiając się, czy po prostu mnie nie spławiał. _Ech._ — _À propos _Junonu, słyszał pan może o „Finezji"? — Marszcząc czoło, mężczyzna zaprzeczył. — To taki tamtejszy sklepik na obrzeżach miasta, w którym sprzedają najlepsze masło orzechowe pod słońcem! — wyjaśniłam z entuzjazmem. — Kupiec sam je produkuje, więc nie dostanie się go nigdzie indziej. Jeżeli wygospodaruje pan wolną chwilę, radzę tam zajrzeć. — Gdy Cyril jechał do Junonu, zawsze przywoził mi parę słoików.

Rozbawiony Hewley skinął głową.

— Z pewnością to zrobię.

— Nie pożałuje pan. — Westchnąwszy, poprawiłam pasek torby. — Cóż, w takim razie do zobaczenia — pożegnałam się i ruszyłam ku wyjściu, przeciskając się pomiędzy stolikami.

— Tak, do zobaczenia wkrótce, panno Morton! — dobiegło mnie jeszcze zza pleców.

Nie zatrzymując się, obejrzałam się przez ramię.

— A, i niech pan wreszcie przestanie z tą „panną Morton"! — zawołałam ze śmiechem, mając nadzieję, że mój głos przebił się przez donośne rozmowy, które rozbrzmiewały dokoła. — Wystarczy „Aurora"! — Pomachałam Hewleyowi ręką. — Na imię mam Aurora!


End file.
